


Rescue Me

by OnTheTurningAway



Series: Mating Games - 2014 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is seven years old when she has her first seizure on the playground at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 6th Mating Games bonus challenge, for the prompt "Meet Cute."

Erica is seven years old when she has her first seizure on the playground at school. 

She doesn't remember much—one minute she's playing on the monkey bars and the next thing she knows, she's on the ground, waking up. Her cheeks are wet and her throat is so sore it feels like she swallowed glass. When she tries to sit up, her whole body hurts and her head is fuzzy.

One of Erica's classmates is crying and a couple of the boys are pointing at her. She's so confused and she squeezes her eyes shut, wishing her mom would come and take her home. She just wants to curl up into a ball and disappear.

But then someone grabs her hand and holds on tight. It feels so warm and solid around her own, comforting and protective, and Erica opens her eyes.

The boy looks calm and peaceful and Erica immediately begins to relax. He has pretty brown eyes and a sweet face, and when he smiles at her, his whole face lights up.

"Don't worry," he says, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. "Mrs. Stilinski will be here soon."

He stays with her until the teachers and school nurse arrive. After checking her over and assuring her that her parents are on the way, the nurse helps Erica stand up and brushes the dirt off her clothes.

Erica looks over the nurse's shoulder and sees Mrs. Stilinski talking to the boy who held her hand. 

"That was a very nice thing you did," Mrs. Stilinski says, checking her watch. "You still have another fifteen minutes of recess. Why don't you go play?"

The boy bites his bottom lip and kicks the dirt with the toe of his sneaker.

As the nurse scoops her up to carry her into school, Erica sees Mrs. Stilinski smile at the boy, but her face looks sad.

"Or maybe you could come inside and help me clean the chalkboard?" Mrs. Stilinski asks. 

His nods his head quickly and gives her a big smile.

"You're a good boy, Vernon," Mrs. Stilinski says and pats him on the shoulder.


End file.
